Take A Chance
by Witty Teacup
Summary: Four Flowers; Four Different Meanings; Four Confessions of love that Kiku is struggling to understand. Can he come out of his quiet nature to let his heart be happy? *Fluff, SpaPan*


_The first flower he sent me was on the whitest day in December, which just so happened to be Christmas Eve.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kiku Honda sat quietly in his home, sipping his tea and sighing contently as the hot liquid drained down his throat. The silence of the house brought him an odd sense of comfort, like it used to be. Pochi slept by him softly, his small breaths just as quiet as the home, barely a whisper in the décor. He smiled lightly, his eyes closed in peace.<p>

A ringing of the doorbell ruptured the peace, and he jumped a bit. Who could be here at this hour of night, and on such a day? He rose slowly, and began to walk towards the door.

When he opened it, he was ready to ask the person in a very organized fashion what they were doing here at this hour and on today of all days and he was certainly ready to make sure they went home. But when he opened the door, there was no one there.

Surprised, Kiku stared all around, looking for any traces of a person, but could find none. He pursed his lips a bit, curious of how someone had rung his bell when no one was there at all. Sure it may have been a ghost, but a ghost couldn't have rung his bell.

So who had been there?

His eyes fell downward and he saw, lying on his porch, a single white camellia, wrapped with a single white ribbon tied in a bow. Attached was a tag that read the following words:

_White Camellia – You're Adorable. Merry Christmas, Kiku. _

Kiku then realized that the white camellia was telling him that he was adorable, and whoever had sent it to him wanted him to know that. He felt a bit of a blush cross his cheeks as he shook his head. Who would ever tell him that?

He took the flower back inside with him, and failed to notice the trail of footsteps going towards and away from the house.

* * *

><p><em> The second flower he gave me was in the spring, slipping it into my things without me noticing, at all.<br>_

* * *

><p>The meeting was rowdy as always, little being accomplished and lots of screaming. Kiku sat quietly, trying to drown out the fighting currently being waged between Alfred and Arthur over silly nonsense they'd already bickered about at least one hundred times before.<p>

When Ludwig finally adjourned the mess, Kiku hurried out before an even larger fight broke out, and sighed sullenly as they yet again failed to come up with any _reasonable _solutions for any of the problems going on right now.

He was walking down the hall with his things when Feliciano stopped him.

"Ve~ Kiku, Kiku! Hi! Can I have a hug?"

The Asian man didn't honestly get a chance to object as the Italian quickly wrapped his arms around him, and pecked him on both cheeks.

Kiku instinctively pushed him away, and rubbed his cheek. "Feliciano-San, please, don't do that."

"Sorry~"

He shook his head, and Feliciano continued to grin. Suddenly, a voice broke through their thoughts, coming from behind the Japanese man. "Oh, Feli~ hey!"

Kiku turned a bit and was promptly bumped, and he stumbled to the side. He looked up and met the gaze of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, who'd realized what he'd done moments later.

"Oh! Oh sorry, didn't mean to bump you~" he smiled apologetically, before patting him on the shoulder.

The Asian gave a light smile. "It's quite alright."

Antonio then turned, and waved at Feliciano. "Romano is looking for you, better hurry~ He's really angry!"

"Oh, _grazie_, Antonio!" the Italian rushed down the hall.

The Spanish man then turned and waved at Kiku. "Well, catch you around too, _si_~?"

He nodded slowly. "_Hai, _I suppose…"

And with that the man continued walking.

Later that evening, Kiku set his things down at the hotel and sighed, exhausted from the catastrophe that had occurred earlier. He sat on his bed, and loosened the tie he'd worn, and put a hand to his forehead.

He reached down for one of his bags, his small one where he kept the medicine he brought with him for such trips, when he noticed another flower.

He pulled it out, and it was nearly the same as the one he'd received in winter, but a different flower. It still was wrapped in a ribbon, this time purple, with another card sticking off of it.

_Gloxinia – Love at first sight. I knew I loved you when I first saw you._

Another blush spread across Kiku's face as he set the flower down on the nightstand, and lay his head down on the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>The third flower he gave me was in the heat of summer, where we talked for real for the first time.<br>_

* * *

><p>The fireflies lit up the night sky like a string of stars, dancing around their merry was as if in a show. Kiku was hiding out in the back of the house; he did oh so hate the way Alfred's parties tended to be too wild for his tastes. But he wasn't really able to decline the invitation to attend, so he figured here was a good spot to be.<p>

He sighed, but let a smile grace his lips. Despite the heat, it was rather nice at current, for at least he got to see this beauty. Though the faint blaring of music interrupted the silence, it was still pleasant. He sat on the back porch and watched carefully for a while still.

"Beautiful, no~?"

Kiku turned quickly, and saw the jade eyes of Antonio once more. The Spanish man's smile could outdo the sun it was so bright, as he sat down next to him. Kiku nodded slowly.

"Yes, yes it is indeed," he responded quietly.

Antonio held out his finger, and amazingly, one of the fireflies landed on it, lighting up and glittering gleefully.

Kiku watched, his eyes mesmerized by the glow in his eyes. It took a while, but it was then he realized just how handsome Antonio was. The way his face was illuminated by the many insects was truly amazing somehow, and he found himself staring.

The Spanish man turned to him then, the bug flying away. His smile seemed to hold more warmth than before as he looked at him. "Something the matter?"

He shook his quickly. "N-no! Sorry…I did not mean to stare…"

Antonio waved his hand. "It's alright, I don't mind. So, tell me about you, hm~?"

The question was a bit sudden, but Kiku didn't mind answering, to be honest. "Well…"

The conversation went on softly, both of their voices barely above a whisper. It wasn't Spain and Japan talking, no, it was Antonio and Kiku bonding, and it was purely a sweet substance that neither of them had ever tasted before.

When finally Antonio left, the Japanese man felt strangely content, as if his heart was completely full.

And when he saw the flower, his mind didn't even care to put the pieces together.

_Primrose – I Can't Live Without You. You're such an amazing person, Kiku.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em> The fourth and final flower was at my house, February the eleventh, my birthday, when he finally told me.<br>_

* * *

><p>The snow on the ground outside was crystal white, like a beautiful ice field just shimmering with mystery. He enjoyed watching it, despite the cold, making him feel happy, and joyous, for an unknown reason.<p>

Kiku closed his eyes, listening to the snowfall, its faint patter making barely a whisper around him. It was melodious somehow or another, as he listened carefully.

The crunch of snow burst his thoughts, as he opened his eyes to see someone standing in his yard, a bouquet of white violets covering his face.

But Kiku knew who it was.

He stood, staring a bit before a small, light smile found his face. "Do what do I owe the pleasure, Spain-San?"

The brunette removed the flowers from his face, and grinned broadly. "Oh, you know, just dropping by, Mr. Japan. Enjoying the weather?"

"Very much so, thank you for asking."

Antonio trotted over, and his smile softened. He held the flowers at his side, before asking, "Did you like them?"

The flowers, he meant the flowers. "_Hai_, they were lovely, Spain-San."

"Antonio, please."

Kiku laughed a bit, though it was a bit breathless. He felt a bit warm for a reason he didn't know, as he walked on closer.

"I'm glad you thought so…and the notes attached?" he pressed, finally standing in front of him and being quite a few inches taller.

"Very sweet. Thoughtful."

"Mmm~" Antonio gazed at him curiously for a moment. "And…~?"

Kiku said nothing at first, but then said quietly, "You will have to tell me. I never did understand you westerners' ways…"

A bit of a mischievous smirk crossed the Spanish man's lips, as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Clear~?"

"Isn't that a European greeting?" Kiku countered, smirking a bit himself.

Jade eyes flashed a bit deviously as he brushed their lips together in a quick kiss. It was short, but it seemed like it was longer, the sensation filling them both with warmth they'd never felt before.

Antonio pulled back. "Now…~?"

It was then that Kiku gave the widest smile he'd ever given to anyone. "_Aishiteru…"_

The Spanish man returned the grin. "_Te amo."_

The bouquet of flowers dropped as they kissed again, the snow still falling all around them, encasing them in wonder.

_The White Violet – Let's Take A Chance. I love you, Kiku Honda.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>SpaPan for my dears Spainsie and Japana-Nee ;u; <strong>

**The Flower meanings are the first words in the Sentence, like the Violet when it says "Let's Take A Chance". I did a lot of research so I hope it sounds good! Also, I hope I portrayed Kiku right ^^; -first time writing him-**

**Anyways, hope you two love it, and thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review~?**

**-IchigoMelon**


End file.
